Atsuko Kagari (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Atsuko Kagari, more commonly known by her nickname Akko and Valkyrie title Kara, is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. In this iteration, Akko unwittingly chosen to become a new valkyrie who have to save the world from an ancient evil that once sealed by Nine Olde Witches. Personality & Character Akko was born in an unspecified location in Japan. She is from a family without magical lineage. When she was six years old, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, she wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. During her childhood she tried several times to fly in broom, only to fail and get hurt, receiving the ridicule of the other children. However, Akko always kept her dream of one day becoming a witch. She became a great fan of Chariot, collecting all her cards and her merchandise. In order to achieve her dream, somehow Akko learned that the Luna Nova Academy, the school from which Chariot graduated, was accepting students without magic inheritance and managed to enroll there, despite her total ignorance of magic. Her education in Luna Nova marks the beginning of adventures she will take with her friends and mentor Ursula aka. Chariot started from the day when she uncovered missing Shiny Rod. However, restoring magic and Yggdrasil back to Midgard is just the first of their adventures together. Akko is an excitable, impulsive, reckless, optimistic, energetic, and short-tempered girl. Due to her great determination, she is always up for a challenge, even if it seems too difficult for her. As Akko is very social, kind, and truly compassionate, people are often drawn to her happy disposition. After the quest for Words, Akko since become matured, though she still volatile, reckless, and impulsive at times. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Having recovered from Dream Fuel Spirit's effects, Akko finally able to improve her magical skills and even able to fly with her broom. **'Animal Transformation Spell': It is mentioned that Akko at first terrible in Animal Transformation Spell, but finally improved it that the spell become one of her signature ability. Animal forms that she had are: ***'Elephant with big ears': Allow her to fly for a short while or weight down someone/something. ***'Mouse': Seek around small place and dodge attacks. ***'Penguin': Sliding on snow and ice. ***'Fish': Breathe and swim underwater. ***'Turtle': Block off attacks. **'Heat Blast Spell': Akko can project energy bolts as basic offensive attack. **'Object Control Magic': Akko can move objects without touching them with her wand to a certain extent. **'Object Repairing Spell & Super Object Repairing Spell': With Ursula's titulege, Akko was able to learn to repair objects with magic and later to repair larger objects. **'Flame Magic': Akko possesses remarkable skills in manipulate flames for variety of purposes. **'Broom Flying Spell': Akko's broom flying ability recently improves in spite of initially unable to fly at all, but her overall flight skill still pale compared to her peers'. **'Illumination Spell': Akko can generate light from tip of her wand to illuminate area like flashlight. **'Opening Spell': Akko can magically opens any door, window, cage or asegurated object. **'Energy Propulsion Spell': Akko can project stream of magic energy from the tip of her wand to either knock items away with magic stream's concussive force or propel herself like a rocket. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Akko can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. *'Skilled Combatant': Following training sessions with Biri Biri and Newt, Akko become fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts. She can execute punches, kicks, grab, and armed combat. Her fighting style described to be offensive one. **'Archery': Akko possesses impressive skill in archery as seen when she fires Shiny Arc with impressive accuracy. She can also fire magic arrows from bow form of her Valkyrie Blade as well as using its blades for melee combat. This skill is very useful as her armor more specialized in archery combat. **'Axe Proficiency': Akko possesses average skill in using axe form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Akko can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly from her training session with Ursula. Though not as graceful as Diana's, it's still impressive in her own right. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Broom': Broom with magical powers that allowing the witch to fly with it. *'Shiny Rod': A powerful staff that has amazing yet unknwon abilities. Although Akko is initially unable to use it at will, she was able to use it in moments of great importance in response to her feelings, managing to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. It can transform into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. She also managed to transform it into a great axe to launch a frontal attack and a grappling hook, a mixing machine and a flying broom. After breaking the seal of Grand Triskellion, the Shiny Rod merged with the Grand Triskellion, allowing it to access its powerful world reconstruction magic. Akko eventually loses the Shiny Rod after she used it to help spread magic throughout the world, allowing it to disappear into the stars. The staff frequently mentioned in the series. *'Magic Wand': Akko carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. By combining it with her Valkyrie Blade, it enable her to cast magic with the said blade and turn it into either bladed bow or greataxe forms. *'Valkyrie Blade': Magical dagger made of Solais Metal. If combined with a wand, it can channel the user's magic as well as transform into weapon she desires. Akko can change her Valkyrie Blade into three kinds of weapon where they have matching color schemes with her Valkyrie Armor at will: **'Bow Form': Akko's initial choice of her Valkyrie Blade's signature weapon form takes appearance of Shiny Rod's bow form with red and white coloration as opposed of beige and yellow albeit lacking orbs. Similar with Shiny Arc, the bow can fire destructive magical arrows out of thin air albeit pale in comparison. Even so, Akko only accessed this form twice; the first time was against Elder Erik and his Mega Apollyon and the last during her training session. **'Bladed Bow Form': To get around the fact that her initial Valkyrie Blade's bow form ill-suited for close quarters and its Great Axe form less effective against fast-moving opponents, Akko decided to visualize better bow form of her Valkyrie Blade before finally settles with Bladed Bow form. Its appearance looked like futuristic version of Shiny Rod's bow form albeit with red and white coloration and smaller green orbs each connected by matching circuit lines that also goes their way to both ends of the bow's limbs. Its string also made of pure magic energy instead of normal string and true to this weapon form's namesake, the upper limb of the bow can form an energy green blade that can cut through solid materials on ease, which make the bow doubles as impressive melee weapon. **'Great Axe Form': For delivering destructive frontal attack. The axe form resembles Shiny Ax (Shiny Rod's Axe form) except it lacks of orbs and have different color scheme. While very powerful, it less suitable to engage fast moving opponents and more emphasize destructive force. **'Shield Form': For defending herself from more powerful attacks. Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) Akko Spark Bow LWA WoM.jpg|Initial Magic Bow Form Akko Bladed Spark Bow LWA WoM.jpg|Bladed Bow Form LWA Akko Valkyrie Axe.jpg|Magic Great Axe Form *'Kara Armor': As the honorary Valkyrie, Akko is given the title of Blazing Flame Kara. As such, she has the ability to don Kara armor for combating powerful adversaries. She performs this by running her palm against her Valkyrie Gauntlet while simultaneously chanting out Venta Herkleda, sending out magical sparks that spin above her head into a large circle through its friction. The formed circle opens a portal from which armor plates Kara armor composed of wrap themselves around her body, completing her transformation. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Akko wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Notes & Trivia Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Witch